


Mistletoe Mayhem

by Bleakloft



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Cast your bests everybody!, Fluff, Jealous Steve, M/M, Mistletoe, Short Comic, Steve actually being a sly bastard, Tony Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:27:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29149701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bleakloft/pseuds/Bleakloft
Summary: Natasha and Clint bet who could get Steve to finally kiss Tony under the mistletoe. Unfortunately, Steve is a wily bastard.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7
Collections: POTS (18+) Stony Stocking 2020





	Mistletoe Mayhem

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jellybeanforest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellybeanforest/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [jellybeanforest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellybeanforest/pseuds/jellybeanforest) in the [stony_stocking_2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/stony_stocking_2020) collection. 




End file.
